<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Found Family" by Overgirl69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091986">"Found Family"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69'>Overgirl69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti Snowing, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Post To Another Site, F/F, Found Family, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Rare Pairings, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was done no she was tired, she had been ignored, thought as evil and cast out as no one by her own parents. So what Happens where she ventures to New York and finds a beautiful redhead who has as much darkness as her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Swan/Clary Fray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is an idea I had  hook and Emma were purely platonic in the show, Emma and Regina were in a relationship before she became the dark one after the dark ones died she was disregarded and ignored by Regina. Snow and David didn't feel comfortable around her or her around baby Neal.</p><p>Henry hates Emma and Clary had a relationship with Jace but never got together again with him after she left the shadow world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain, that's all Emma could feel right now. She could feel pain, anger,sadness, she had lost it all. She lost the woman she loved and and a man who was her only friend Killian. </p><p>But Killian was too far gone when he became the dark one. She had no choice to kill him, she remembered seeing the surprise in his eyes, then unlimited pain</p><p>Emma could still feel the dark magic on her fingertips, the slight tingle in her hands wherever she walked. Her hands-no her body still craved power wanting to consume it up like some feral wild animal.</p><p>The worst part of it all was no one was taking to her anymore. Snow and David avoided her afraid that she would try to kill or take there baby. Regina flat out ignored her. And when they did talk Regina spoke to her in that regal queen tone that Emma just hated. Feeling like Regina looked down to her like she was a filthy peasant and Regina was high royalty.</p><p>Emma could handle the whispers and crude words they three at her. But what she couldn't handle was Henry ignoring her. Although she knew he had good reason to ignore her... especially after what she did to Henry.</p><p> </p><p>*Camelot*<br/>
(Emma AKA the dark swan, had followed Violet into the barn where she was taking care of one of her horses. Stopping a few feet away from her Emma called out to Violet.</p><p>Violet? Emma called out startling her "Oh Emma!! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Emma smiled kindly "Violet I need you to do something for me can you do that?"</p><p>Violet nodded curious as to what Emma was having her to. Suddenly Emma grabbed Violet ripping her heart out making her panic from shock and fear.</p><p>Violet couldn't help but whimper in fear when she saw Emma caressing her own heart in Emmas hand. "You know Violet originally I was going to have you break Henry's heart… but this is much better"</p><p>Wh-what are you going to do to me?! Violet whimpered stuttering over her own words. Emma simply smiled at Violet.  "I like you Violet your cute, smart, you have everything that Henry would want from you."</p><p>But the thing is Emma said walking towards Violet while at the same time keeping her frozen in place making her unable to move.</p><p>The thing is Henry keeps giving me all of this false hope!! "There was always a part of me in my good heart enjoyed ripping out someone's heart" first there was Merida but she's dead, And now it's you. "I finally realized that the only way to rip Henry's hope from him is taking the one thing he loves and that one thing he loves most is YOU!!"</p><p>Slowly and painfully Emma started squeezing Violets heart making her scream until it was muffled. Then the pain increased ten fold until there was nothing left but black diamonds in Emma's hands that resembled Violets heart.</p><p>Emma cast a quick spell to dissipate her body and then another to break down her body until there was nothing left. </p><p>"Henry would never know because all he would find is a note of her rejecting him saying she's leaving Camelot and him behind"</p><p>The dark swan smiled wicked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.)</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed as she came out her memories it was no use to blame herself for something she did. Henry could hate her all he wanted she wouldn't blame him.</p><p>There was nothing left that was keeping Emma here anymore. It was always the same thing a fairytale comes to town Emma defeats it and she receives no thanks only people asking for more help because to them she's there personal slave dog!!</p><p>Emma's first thought was to say goodbye to Henry but the idea quickly vanished. If she said goodbye it would become much harder to leave. </p><p>So Emma but her suitcase filed with the only clothes and belongings she had with her in her yellow bug.("she really needed to get a new car soon") and drove to the front line of storybrooke.</p><p>"Nobody would miss her it would take a while for them to realize that she was gone and by then it would be already too late"</p><p>Emma stopped at the front line squeezing the streerinf wheel. ("Is this truly what I want?") Emma thought ("No one would miss me ,I've already been cast out by the family I grew to love. And the woman I love no longer misses me or loves me")</p><p>Taking a split second decision Emma put her foot on the gas and blasted out of storybrooke and over the red line.</p><p>The town no longer had a savior nor did they deserve one she wasn't going to be there slave and help them at every call. </p><p>She wasn't Emma Swan savior of Storybrooke, daughter of Snow White(Mary Margaret) and and prince Charming (David Nolan) </p><p>"She was was Just Emma Swan orphan of the foster system girl who was found by the side of the road."</p><p>And you know what? She was quite okay with that.</p><p>_______________________________________<br/>
(Manhattan,New York) </p><p>Clary lazily drew a rune on her skin using henna. She knew she'd get in trouble if she tattooed herself again out of pure boredom.</p><p>But could you blame her?! I mean no one comes to this part of town often!! </p><p>Clary sighed looking at yet at yet another rune she had drawn on her skin. She knew it stood for something it's like she's used before she didn't know why or how.</p><p>Then the door rang signalling another customer Clary jumped up in excitement running to the front desk where she say Maia who was about to help the new customer.</p><p>Maia looked at Clary you want to help this one? Clary nodded excited hands practically vibrating they've only had two customers the other two cancelled on them the last minute.</p><p>Maia chuckled quitely she's all yours though tone down the excitement she's a little quiet Clary nodded forcing herself to calm down.</p><p>Clary looked at the woman in front of her She had beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. Clary couldn't help but find the leather jacket a little hot as well.</p><p>Clary smiled at her welcome to "Fray's Tattoo shop, how can I help you?"</p><p>The woman smiled shyly "hi I'm Emma Swan I just moved here and was hoping to get this changed?"</p><p>Clary got an eyeful of Cleavage she Emma took off her jacket to show the tattoo Clary smirked "I could probably change that into a tulip with a few modifications after all Red looks like it's your favorite color" </p><p>Emma smiled" yeah I do love red but this time I'd like it in and orange red hue like your hair" Emma said absentmindedly reaching over and playing with a strand of Emma's hair</p><p>Clary's heart beat a little faster when Emma started to play with her hair. She wondered how good Emma could really be with her hands.</p><p>Clary blinked clearing away the dirty thoughts god just thinking about that made her incredibly wet what was this woman doing to her?!</p><p>Emma smirked seeing the faraway look in Clary's eyes. "Tell you what Emma said you do my tattoo right and I'll talk you on a date somewhere nice"</p><p>"Maybe a fancy restaurant with some expensive wine. Or we can order a pizza and watch a romcon Emma said caressing Clary's arms with a sultry look in her eyes so what do you say?Emma breathed</p><p>Clary gazed at her softly breathing "fuck" yes!! Clary said a thousand times yes "But if you're taking me to a restaurant or just to your apartment to order out and watch a romcom then I'm paying for your tattoo no exceptions".</p><p>Emma smiled wide good I'll be taking you out at eight sharp Mrs Fray don't be late she said before disappearing in the back to get her tattoo done.</p><p>Clary's last thought of the night was Maia's never going to let me live this down before grabbing her tools and going to touch up and fix some of Emma's tattoos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regina needed her. She needed to get her savior before she lost her forever</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the second chapter I struggled writing this chapter as I am learning to write better tell me how the chapter was I think it turned out okay leave a comment if you have time but please be kind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Found family chapter 2: *Storybrooke Maine*</p>
<p>Storybrooke felt... different. And not a good different something was missing in everyone's lives yet Regina couldn't quite place it. She looked and looked until it just slid into place. Of course how could she forget the woman she loved,the woman she dated that she finally thought was "the one"</p>
<p>Her beloved "Emma Swan" the woman who came into her life and messed up her world for the best reasons. Sure they may have hated themselves at first but they got along later as friends then a while after they started secretly dating.</p>
<p>Regina sighed "how could she not know Emma had left?" She was a complete and udder failure. For the past few weeks she had avoided Emma and talked down to Emma. She knew that she should have been nicer to Emma. She should have had the decency to break up with her if she didn't want to be with her.</p>
<p>But that's the problem with it, she still loves Emma. The hard thing for her is forgiving Emma all she had done to everyone in Storybrooke. </p>
<p>(*Six months prior in Storybrooke*</p>
<p>Regina's eyes shot open that were immediately enveloped in pain forcing her to close her eyes. Taking a deep breath Regina put one hand on a table near her pushing herself up until she was next to Snow. Regina groaned stretching her limps hearing several cracks and pops as she did.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" Regina asked curious how she found herself on the floor in the first place. Belle looked at Regina with fear clearly in her eyes "we're home Regina, we're back" </p>
<p>Regina couldn't believe the bullshit spewing from the princess mouth." What do you mean we're back?!" Belle bit her lip nervously obviously scared on how Regina was going to react. </p>
<p>"I mean that we're back in Storybrooke Regina not in Camelot" "but why?!" Came snows freaked out response.</p>
<p>"Because...you all failed" Regina froze in that spot low and behold right in front of her was Emma. The question was how much of the Emma she knew was still left? </p>
<p>Emma?... Snow questioned softly until she lifted in the air by some magical force. "Look at you" Emma stated coldly "the white queen and her sheperd together at last" Emma!! Snow gasped but was cut off</p>
<p>"WHAT?! AFRAID OF WHAT YOU SEE?!! EXPECT TO SEE THE SAVIOR?!" </p>
<p>"JUST LIKE WHAT YOU DID ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!!"  "YOU EXPECTED ME TO TURN TO THE LIGHT WHEN YOU HAD A VISION OF ME TURNING EVIL!!"</p>
<p>"YOU EXPECTED THERE NOT TO BE CONSEQUENCES!!" The white haired woman snarled. Please!! Emma this isn't you!!  Snow pleaded your I know my daughter is in there somewhere!!</p>
<p>Emma laughed a cruel harsh laugh "then you are more foolish then I thought because there never was a savior!!"</p>
<p>With one last attempt to stop Emma or whatever beast presided in Emma, Regina spoke out to Emma. "EMMA!! this isn't you!! I know the real you." "I know you would never do that on purpose-</p>
<p>"WOULDN'T I?!" Emma snarled I haven't felt any better it's not like you can stop me!! "I have the dagger!!! I'm in control of everything!!". "Mark my words, you may have been the mayor but I am the dark one!!" "You will try so many times bring me back from the dark But every time you'll fail. Like you failed to save Lily, and like how you failed to raise me.</p>
<p>Emma gave them all a look "this is only the beginning I have eyes everywhere try anything and there will be consequences!!" Emma said before disappearing in a whirl of smoke"</p>
<p>What are we going to do?! Snows frantic voice said making Regina sigh I don't know snow before we can ever try anything we need to figure out why and how we failed her")</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>(Storybrooke present day)<br/>Regina entered Gold's pawnshop where she knew Gold would be waiting for her. He may not be the dark one anymore but he was still the smartest man she knew. That's what made him dangerous.</p>
<p>Gold looked up when he heard the chime on the door as the former mayor walked in. "Ah Mrs Mills what can I do for you?" Gold asked smiling kindly at her with genuine interest.</p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes "Cut the bullshit gold dark one or not you're still a crocodile under that scaly skin!!" She sneered making him frown. "I assure you Mrs Mills I have no idea what you're talking about. That is unless you're taking about Mrs Swan" he said smirking slightly.</p>
<p>Regina froze for a second then glares at Gold "what the hell do you know about Emma?!!". "More then you dear that's for sure we may have never spoken but we've walked by each other several times." "I could see that she was struggling to stay here." Gold explained</p>
<p>What did you do?! Regina growled Gold looked at Regina "I only gave her a little push towards what she wanted" Gold explained. "And what is it that Mrs Swan would want?" Regina asked annoyed with his vague answers.</p>
<p>"It's Simple really freedom. Freedom of being the savior. Freedom of responsibility, freedom where she can truly be herself and not someone who has to take on people's burdens." </p>
<p>Why would she do that? Regina whispered shocked "I thought she was happy here she had me, Henry, her family, everything and everyone she ever wanted."</p>
<p>Gold shook his head disappointed "she was only here for you dear. When you threw her out like garbage she lost everything!!" But what about- Regina tried but was cut off.  Her family?! Gold scoffed her family cast her out the day they had that baby. Even if they did still love her Emma never would have forgiven them for hurting her best friend Lily Page.</p>
<p>"The little dragon?!" Regina scoffed why would Emma care? Gold just sighed "it seems you don't really know your ex do you Regina?" Regina stayed silent knowing he was right. "Lily Page and Emma Swan were childhood friends who had a fallout with each other. As you know years later Maleficent asked Emma to find her daughter, Lily who was Emma's old friend that Snow and Charming wronged." That my dear is why Emma will never forgive them. They call each other heroes when really the heroes are just as bad as us.</p>
<p>"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M A-" A what Gold mocked a villain?! "Wake up deary you're no hero underneath all that stone lies the evil queen who will always be a part of you"  "I may have helped you to become the evil queen, but you killed all those people by yourself  with your own free will."</p>
<p>Regina knew he was right but she still needed to try and see if she can get Emma back. See if she can get the woman she loved back before it's too late. </p>
<p>"Help me get Emma back. Regina pleaded help me get her back and I'll owe you a favor!!" Gold shook his head no need dear this ones on me I owe the savior one last favor after all she did save my life he smiled.</p>
<p>Give me your hand gold commanded. Regina complied giving him her hand which was pricked by a needle enough to cause her to bleed. Taking out a map Gold poured the drop of blood on the map.</p>
<p>"Something interesting happened when the sorcerer healed me I was still able to keep my magic, or at least some of it. Whispering a quick spell Regina saw as the blood slid across the map until it landed on Manhattan, New York.</p>
<p>Regina looked at him Manhattan? Why would Emma go there? Gold sighed when you see her you can ask best be on your way.</p>
<p>Regina nodded thanking him before making her way to her house Henry deserves to know where Emma is.<br/>_______________________________________<br/>(Mills Manor)<br/>NO!! Henry shouted "NO!! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!!" Regina was shocked with his additude "HENRY DANIEL MILLS!!" seeing how angry his mother was Henry lowered his voice. </p>
<p>I'm sorry mom it's just Emma doesn't deserve forgiveness after all she's done to you and everyone here. Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and I deserved to be forgiven? "After all the people I slaughtered and villages I burned to the ground?!"</p>
<p>Henry had the decency to look ashamed "sorry mom but she killed Violet!!" And I wouldn't have she asked? Making Henry choke on his saliva. "MOM!! you wouldn't have!! I mean would you?" Regina hummed maybe...maybe not it depends how she would have treated you.</p>
<p>Regina stood up I'm going to Manhattan and that is that and I'm bringing your mother home when I'm gone I expect to see that attitude fixed do you understand?! </p>
<p>Henry nodded yes ma'am. Good Regina nodded walking to the front door I'll be back in a few hours or by tommorow morning I expect to see you in bed by eight I'll have Ruby come by to check on you. </p>
<p>Henry nodded knowing he needed to be on his mothers good side. He didn't want to see the evil queens side. Good I'm glad you understand she smiled kissing his cheek before heading out to her car.</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>(Manhattan, New York)</p>
<p>Clary was in her room talking to Isabelle on the phone while she painting her nails on her bed.</p>
<p>"I know Izzy but this woman's cute. She might be a little shy but overall she's a beautiful woman that's just… I don't know she's just sooo interesting like I want to know everything about her!!"</p>
<p>"I've never felt about anyone like that before!!" I know Clary I understand you want to move on especially since everything…</p>
<p>Clary sighed "I told you Izzy I forgave you all for wiping my memories I just… I don't feel anything for Jace anymore we're too different now."</p>
<p>Izzy sighed and I'm grateful for you giving us a second chance. "I may not completely understand you losing feelings for Jace but I'm working on it. We were all just hoping for Jace to get his happy ending."</p>
<p>Clary sighed "I love Jace and a part of me always will but it's more platonic then romantic now. I have to get ready for my date with Emma today so I'll get back to you later okay?" </p>
<p>Fine Izzy huffed" but I expect to get see this Emma Swan sometime alright?" Alright Clary sighed you'll see her probably tomorrow I promise, you bet your ass I will Izzy teased her I'll talk to you later lil sis.</p>
<p>Clary hung up as she finished curling the edges of her red hair and putting up the final touches of her makeup. Walking out of her bathroom Clary saw her red bare shoulder dress that Izzy suggested to wear.</p>
<p>Easily sliding the dress on and adjusting her hair Clary grabbed her car keys before grabbing her keys and heading towards the restraunt that she and Emma agreed on.</p>
<p>Clary: I'll be at the restaurant in five</p>
<p>Emma: see you soon😘</p>
<p>Clary turned off her phone as she got in her car driving towards the restraunt. ("Is this really what I want? Do I really want to be in a relationship with Emma? She's a sweetheart and I don't want to burden her with my secrets and past for all I know she'd see me as a monster") </p>
<p>Clary shook those thoughts out of her head before entering the restraunt and to there table where Emma was waiting for her staring out the window.("she looks so beautiful she could be model worthy. God am I a lucky woman")</p>
<p>Hey Clary smiled as she sat down across from her. Hey you Emma smiled before raking her eyes over Clary's body making her blush you clean up nicely.</p>
<p>Clary smiled shyly thanks so do you she said eyeing Emma's silk black dress with the boob window making Emma smirk. "You like what you see? She said leaning forward giving Clary an even better view of her cleavage. </p>
<p>Before things could get even more heated Emma leaned back leaving Clary slightly disappointed. "I don't want to make this date look like I just want you for sex Clary." Emma said sincerely "I like you I really do it's just...hard? Clary offered.</p>
<p>Emma nodded yes it's hard my past… it's not a pretty one she said. Clary doubted Emma had been through anything as harsh as her it would be surprising if she had. Clary had fought in a war with fantasy creatures that shouldn't exist.</p>
<p>Emma sighed "If we are to do anything more then dating. If you're going to be my girlfriend then we both need to come clean of our pasts or we'll never be able to trust each other Emma said firmly." </p>
<p>Clary nodded "I  like you Clary like a lot. I haven't felt like this about anyone for a long time so forgive me if my dating skills are rusty she chuckled". Emma nodded "I like you too I just got out of a relationship with someone but for some reason I just felt drawn to you, should I start or do you want to start?"</p>
<p>I'll start Clary answered before taking a deep breath "my life has always been abnormal growing up with my mother I was always... different then everyone around me. It wasn't until my eight teenth birthday that things were an okay normal."</p>
<p>"Things were great until I ran into him" and just like that everything about the shadow world spewed out. And strangely Emma believed every single word that came out of Clary's mouth." "She clung onto it like a moth to a flame. The weirdest thing was when Clary explained when she was brainwashed by her brother she never saw pity or someone feeling sorry for her. She saw understanding." Understanding what your darkside can do to you. And that made no sense whatsoever."</p>
<p>Emma sighed "I'm sure right now you're wondering why I'm not freaking out and running out of the restraunt." Emma said chuckling quitely "Well that's because I've come to something similar to yours. I was born in a different Realm where the fairytale characters your read in books like Cinderella and Peter pan are real." At Clary's surprised look Emma continued</p>
<p>" I was sent to this realm because the evil queen who was set on revenge for Snow Whites involvement that killed her fiance"  ”About twenty three years later I was found by my son I gave up for adoption and he took me back to Storybrooke, Where all the fairytale characters were cursed and didn't remember their past"</p>
<p>It gets weirder Emma said, Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents and I was their so called "savior" that was supposed to get all there happy endings for them". Emma said rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Then months later Mr Gold someone who literally owns all of storybrooke also known as Rumpelstiltskin the dark one. Died because of decades of dark deeds that he had done. So the darkness of the dark one was put into the sorcerers hat that was supposed to absorb the darkness which instead had the opposite effect Emma said looking down"</p>
<p>"Someone had to be tethered to the darkness of the dark one or it could choose a dangerous host. So I let it take me, Emma said looking down I let the darkness absorb any light of my soul that was left. After that I wasn't human anymore I was more beast then savior"</p>
<p>"I was the Boogeyman that would lurk in the night. I was the new darkone who would do unspeakable acts!!" Emma said with tears in her eyes. Slowly Clary reached a hand over taking Emma's hand in her own and squeezing it when Emma's stared in her eyes.</p>
<p>In many ways they were alike born in two completely separate worlds but two woman who have dealt with darkness there whole life trying to desperately escape it's grasp when it came to close.</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>Regina clenched her fist as she finally arrived in Manhattan looking at the map Regina saw Emma had entered a restraunt she could only pray that she wasn't too late.</p>
<p>Too late to tell Emma that she still loves her. Too late that she wanted to put Emma in her arms and tell her that she wants to be with her for the rest of her life. Too late to run to Emma throwing her arms around her neck and pulling her into a kiss.</p>
<p>She was the perfect person  for Emma as she was the perfect one for her. She could hope and pray that Emma would forgive her and come back home. HOME where she belongs with her and Henry.</p>
<p>Staying in her Mercedes Regina saw Emma holding hands with a red headed girl giggling like a schoolgirl and flirting with her. The worst part was that they were getting very handsy.</p>
<p>Regina stopped her tapping on the steerwheel as she heard Emma and the red headed girl talk. "I really enjoyed this date with you Clary. You've made me feel happy and I felt like I could be myself with you." Emma confessed</p>
<p>I told you about my ex Emma said "How she ignored me and thought of me as nothing but a tool. I was broken the one person that I could count on broke my trust." Emma sobbed until she felt a gentle warm hand grab her chin forcing Emma to look at Clary.</p>
<p>"I'll never hurt you Emma, I'll never abandon you, I'll never say such hurtful words to get you to leave." <br/>"Instead I'll treat you as my equal, my lover,my queen, my girlfriend. The one person I can rely on when things get hard, when I struggle, or when I need to be held I know I can rely on you just as you can rely on me alright?" </p>
<p>Emma shakily nodded as she grabbed Clary by the hair pulling her into a wet tearful kiss. And it was beautiful. It was something that Regina had never seen before. Sure she and Emma had been romantic but this iced the cake it hurt Regina to see them together and so in love with eachother.</p>
<p>Regina put her head in her hands she knew she had failed Emma. Just as Snow did, just as charming, just as Henry (whether he believes it or not he had) and now Regina did.</p>
<p>She didn't deserve Emma she deserves someone better. Emma deserves the happy ending that she never got. Regina could only wish the two young lovers good luck because this was where Emma belongs in the real world not Storybrooke.</p>
<p>Pulling out of the parking lot Regina turned around and drove back to Storybrooke unaware of the tears running down her face as she drove back home...without Emma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked it, this was an idea that I came up with last night more is on the way this will be probably be out of three parts so be on the lookout.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>